


All For Me

by sippingchai



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Light BDSM, Smut, Sub Shawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingchai/pseuds/sippingchai
Summary: Someone has to put Shawn in his place. Obviously, it's going to be you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taking the dive into Ao3. Reposting all of my work here. If you followed me from Tumblr, enjoy. If you're just stumbling on this, enjoy. The beginnings of gratuitous smut ahead. You've been warned.

“He still didn’t see it coming.” Shawn exclaims, still so satisfied with himself over Matt’s defeat in, of all things, ping pong. It’s ridiculous how much they get invested in the game, but you don’t question it because it’s down time you know he enjoys with the guys. He’s downright giddy, acting like a damn child who just won a prize when in reality all he really won is bragging rights, razzing on Matt for the duration of the evening. 

It’s his competitive nature that gets the best of him. Yet at this very moment as the two of you vacate the elevator and walk down the corridor towards the condo, it grates at you. He’s over the top, and the worst part of all is that he knows it. There’s a good distance between the two of you as he lags behind, rewatching the story of his win with that stupid smile on his face. It takes all your strength to resist the urge to snatch his phone from him. Your patience for Shawn is wearing thin and it slips.

“Shawn, I know.” It comes out short, clearly unimpressed, but he doesn’t seem to notice. “You told me that right after you beat him and on the ride home.” The annoyance in your voice that makes Shawn’s lip quirk up as you unlock the door and hastily make your way inside. “It’s just a game.” You reiterate. 

He looks up from his phone, faking offense to your statement. 

“Just a game?” He laughs, almost mockingly and that right there grinds your gears. “I had to put him in his place, babe. He thought he could beat me.” And there it is. That smug grin plastered on his face.

He plops himself in the middle of the couch, hands behind his head as he kicks his feet up on the coffee table in front of you. _goddammit_ , you mentally berate him, not the table you animal. The condo is furnished beautifully, there’s no denying that, but that doesn’t prevent Shawn from making a mess when he’s home. A sharp exhale passes through your nose as you stride around the table to him, knocking his feet off the table with the side of your knee. Your actions take him by surprise as he brings his arms down, face marked in confusion.

“Babe, what is your-“

“Him? Someone needs to put you in your place.” The irritation in your voice grows more evident and he lets out an amused laugh at the implication. His eyes crinkle at the corners and that vibrant smile of his takes over his face. At this point you’re not joking anymore when you find yourself nudging his legs open with your own, standing in between his spread knees. You know what it takes to bring him down a notch in a way that’ll have him begging for you. With a steady hand you reach out to thread your fingers through his hair, running them along his scalp before tugging gently on the soft locks.

And that’s it. That’s all it takes for his demeanor to change. Shawn swallows thickly and you can see the tick in his jaw as his eye flutter shut and he leans into your touch. He’s not laughing anymore. In fact, he’s at a lost for words because he knows what he’s in for.

Not so cocky now.

“Babe...I,” Shawn’s voice wavers. That pretty pink tongue of his swipes across his bottom lip as he gazes up at you from his seat on the couch. He loves the power that you exude over him. When you tell him you want him to show you how good he can be and tell him how much of a good boy he is. And goddamn, is he good for you. 

Slowly, you lower yourself onto his lap, straddling his thick thighs, making sure to avoid his cock and any contact he’ll try to seek from you. Seeing the effect you have on him enthralls you every time. You lean in, letting your hands find purchase around his neck. Fingers gently rub at the base of his scalp, letting your lips trail up the sharp line of his jaw before reaching his ear.

“Is that what you need?” You whisper along the shell of his ear before gently sinking your teeth into the sensitive skin right below, tongue following suit over the same spot. His mouth opens as a low groan slips from him and you can feel the tremble in his throat. Large hands slide up your thighs to grip at your waist and you sink your teeth deeper into his soft skin as a warning. There’s a sharp intake of breath followed by an apology that tumbles from his mouth as he takes his hands off you and tucks them under his own thighs. He’s so fuckin’ gorgeous like this, when he’s full of desperation and ready to do whatever you want.

“You still haven’t answered me.” The reminder is sharp as you work your way around to the other side of his throat, nipping where those delicate moles grace his skin and it makes him keen beneath you.

“Yeah,” he groans out, jutting his hips up trying to find some sort of friction. “I need it.”

“What do you need, Shawn?” A satisfied smirk forms as you keep working on his neck, tongue lapping against the tender skin and drawing out more sounds you love to hear from him.

“I need you to put me in my place.” It’s a plea he chokes out as he tilts his to side for you, allowing more access to his neck while his glossy eyes bore into you. He’s already at your mercy, ready to be a good for you. He expects it. He needs it.

It’s funny when you think about it, how massive and strong he is and if he really wanted to he could easily overpower and have his way with you. You wouldn’t complain, though. And as much as you love him pounding you into the mattress, he needs you to show him where he belongs. He needs you to have his way with him and use him the way only you can. Wrap your pretty little fingers around his neck while you ride, no, fuck him into oblivion.

Not tonight, though. You won’t allow him the pleasure of being buried inside you, cock nestled in the tight wetness of your pussy. Not with the way he’s been acting up. Instead, you have other ideas that’ll get rise out of him. Deft fingers slip up the curve of his neck, pausing for a moment to feel how quick his pulse is beneath them. It thrums for you, beating wildly from the treatment only you can give him. You inhale deep, taking in the scent of his cologne and him and it makes you hum in appreciation as that ache starts making its way beneath your panties.  
“Are you gonna be good for me?” You sit back, taking his chin in your hand and turning his face towards you. He looks so sinful with his parted lips and cheeks that are starting to flush.  
Shawn nods quickly, unable to form words. Your grip tightens enough to make him gasp as you lean your face closer to his.

“I didn’t hear you,” your lips barely graze his and you can see the bob in his Adam’s Apple as he swallows again.

“Yesss,” it’s drawn out, lace voice laced with so much need that it makes your own breath hitch as you shift in his lap looking for friction. “...so good for you.”

The space between the two of you disappears as your lips connect with his, grip rough on his chin. Your other hand creeps up his neck before lacing through through his hair, nails scraping against his scalp, content sigh escaping his mouth. It’s starts chaste, lips flush against his as you savor the feeling, placing small pecks against them at first. You can’t help yourself though, when your tongue traces along the curve of his lip, beckoning him, before slipping into his mouth. Shawn whimpers deep from the slick intrusion of your soft tongue dancing against his. His skilled hands drift along your thighs before gripping your ass when you finally grind your body deliciously against him.

He’s yearning for you, body electric with the contact you’re giving him. But he knows it won’t come easy, or in his case, if at all. You pull away, Shawn trying to capture your lips again but you won’t let him.

“What are you gonna do to me?” His breath is hot, heaving against your lips as he searches your face. “You gonna use me?”

A smile creeps up your face because of how ready and willing he is. Your hands drift to the back of his neck, pulling him close to you again.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” You tease, ghosting your lips over his but never making full contact. Every part of him does, screaming for you to either ride him or hold his head in place while he eats you out. You can barely hear when him when he whispers “yes” and that’s when you take him lip in between your teeth, biting down just enough to make him groan. “Say that again.”

“Fuck, baby. Yes,” he finally admits, squeezing your thighs as he ruts into you. Your hands drop down to his to ease them off you as grind against him one more time before standing up in front of him again. He sits there, waiting for your direction when his hands starts to creep up his own thigh.

“Don’t.” The command is firm and he stops, hand resting right next to the prominent bulge in his jeans. You back away from him and turn around, sauntering your way down the hall into the bedroom. The shirt you’re wearing comes off as you toss it carelessly on the floor. It’s cold enough for you to feel a shiver run down your spine, but you how hot it’ll get soon. Just before you step inside you look over your shoulder to him and he’s still sitting on the couch, waiting. 

“Don’t make me wait.”

You’re barely seated on the edge of the bed when he rushes in and closes the door behind him. He leans back against it, lips parted as he tips his head back waiting for your instruction. He is, in fact, a good boy.

You take a moment to admire him as you lean back, hands planted solidly behind you on the bed. The white shirt he wears almost leaves little to the imagination, clinging to his built torso. He’s been hitting the gym more frequently and goddamn does it show. It isn’t uncommon to find yourself gripping his arms, digging your nails into the firm muscle while he sinks into you. Or the way his thighs feel when you’re straddling one of them, rutting against the thick muscle. You could praise him all day, worship every inch of his body until he was writhing in pleasure beneath you. At this moment you need him close. His body looks tense and you can see the heavy rise and fall of his chest as he tries to control his breathing.

“C’mere,” it’s soft, but still demanding.

Shawn pushes himself off the wall and you can see the way his muscles flex beneath his shirt. There’s that look in his eye, that one that tells you he wants you, as he strides over to stand in front of you. Your own hands travel up the outside of his thighs, feeling the muscle clench under your fingers. The corner of your lip turns up into a smirk and it’s obvious how much you enjoy the way he reacts to your touch. Craves the way you relentlessly wind him up and that sweet, sweet release you grant him. Slowly, your hand slips to the front of his jeans, cupping the solid length trapped beneath it. His eyes flutter shut as he sighs heavy, relieved that you’re finally giving his cock attention. Cheeks starting to flush as you continue touching him, giving him that friction he’s been waiting for with each delicious stroke of you hand.

“Look at me, Shawn.” He obeys instantly, eyes opening to meet yours. “Is this all for me?” You ask, feigned innocence laced with lust as you palm his cock harder through the fabric. He groans deep from his throat, wanting so much for you to grip him fully in your hand. He wants to feel the warmth of your fingers wrapped around him but knows he’ll have to wait for it.

“All for you,” he gasps. “Every fuckin’ inch.” He slurs out, voice deep and you can hear how fucked he is for you. His own hand rests on his stomach, bunching up the bottom of his shirt as he watches you tease him.

The sharp cut of his hip in clear sight and the scar that runs above the hem of his jeans beckons you closer. His stomach clenches at your sudden movement and you stop short, lips barely touching his skin. He stares down in awe, unsure of your intentions until you’re licking up the line of his scar, lip dragging behind and he’s moaning unabashedly. His hips buck in response as he presses himself into your hand. Just a quick as you started you pull away from him completely, leaning back on your hands again. Frustration evident in his voice as he groans from the sudden lack of contact, his hand fisting his shirt as he concentrates on regaining control of his breathing.

“Good boy.” You quietly praise him, reaching out to take his free hand into yours, giving it a comforting squeeze. His breathing is back to normal and the look in his eye softens as he waits for you. Your fingers play with the hem of his shirt, rubbing the fabric between your fingers as you search his face, checking to see he’s ready to continue.

“Are you ready?” It’s a comforting tone, one that reels him in as he nods and his “yes” barely comes out as a whisper. He’s still hard for you, and while you intend to take care of him, he needs to earn it.

“Undress for me.”

His jaw twitches at the request, tongue slipping out to rewet his lips. He takes a step back and the intensity in his gaze takes you by surprise. It makes you throb between your thighs seeing him like this. When he reaches a hand behind him to grasp a the collar of his shirt, he never breaks eye contact. Not even when he pulls the material off his built frame and he tosses it to the side.

You take a moment to admire him. Appreciate the contrast of curves and hard muscle that grace his body. He’s worked to get to where he’s at, so you never miss a moment to tell him. Whether it’s kissing down his chest, feeling the way he clenches beneath your lips or holding onto his biceps and they way they flex under your touch, you show him exactly how much you appreciate him.

His hands slip down his stomach, fingers resting on the buckle of his belt. Shawn knows damn well you enjoy the show he’s giving you. Can see it in his eyes and the way he bites on that plump bottom lip of his, cocky smile resurfacing on his face.

“Like what you see?” He already knows the answer to that question.

“You’re a clever boy.” Your gaze travels greedily down his chest. There’s no doubt you both enjoy this. “Keep going.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some elements of BDSM, dirty talk, light choking, masturbation, orgasm denial.

Shawn likes to challenge you. He knows what’s in store for him when he does, but he is more than willing to accept it. So when you tell him to keep going he understands that’s it not for him, but for you. It always is.

There’s also the the thrill of it all whenever your hand lingers at the base of his throat, or when your fingers scratch along his scalp before pulling on a fistful of his locks just the way he itches for it. It stirs something inside him that makes him want to drop to his knees for you.

His movements are slow and deliberate as he grips the end of the belt to slip it out of the buckle. The way his fingers wrap around the leather makes your mind wander to something else much thicker he could be gripping. After all, he still needs to show you how good he is. How much he wants you. Needs you. The button is next to come undone, then he’s finally unzipping himself.

He lets out a shaky breath as his hand grazes over himself, begging for release.

Much to your own relief he kicks off his shoes, pulling his jeans off in the process. He’s always eager. Can tell in the way he rushes to peel them off from his body. Always will be, you think, when you take control of him like this. He allows himself to be this vulnerable with you because you build him back up again. After he’s kicked his jeans off he straightens back up. His cock strains against the thin material of his briefs, twitching in anticipation.

His lip is going to be swollen by the end of this. Not by your own doing, but by how much his own teeth dig into it. And you’ll admit, you’d love to do it yourself again. Lick and nip at the tender flesh so you can hear him groan. But you can’t deny how fucking good he looks in front of you, aching and vulnerable. You don’t even realize your lost in your own thoughts until you hear him chuckling in front of you.

“What are you thinking about?” There’s a low rasp to his voice as he takes a step closer to you, attempting to find his way between your spread knees and mimicking your actions from earlier. You raise a brow at him, acknowledging how he’s pushing it and he stops in his tracks.

“Take those off.” You start. “Let me see you.” You tilt your head to the side, eyes focused the bulge ahead that’s desperate for attention.

Shawn obliges quickly, knows better than to keep you waiting, as his hand travels down his toned stomach and slips over his covered length. He gives himself a few languid strokes before hooking his fingers into the waistband of his underwear and finally peels them off. His cock springs free from the confines

“Look how fuckin’ hard you are for me,” you admire, trailing the pad of your middle finger up the underside of his cock, swirling it around the head. His breath comes out raggedly, cock twitching wildly from your touch. Your own thoughts wander to the way he touches you. From his fingers tracing your curves, large hands traveling up your thighs and those skilled fingers spreading your wetness along your slit before working wonders inside you. Figure you need him to put his hands on you just as much as he wants to touch you as well. 

There’s a great satisfaction seeing the way he trembles with each breath and his stomach tightens from the way your finger spreads his precum over the tip. The hand resting on his chest creeps slowly down to his stomach and you know he wants to wrap his fist around himself. Stroking leisurely while you praise him and the show he puts on for you, because let’s face it, he loves to put on a show. Filthy admissions exchanged between each other while you both get off.

“Show me,” you tell him, covering his hand with yours and lowering it to his cock. Long fingers curl around his length, giving him the contact he’s been waiting for. He wishes it was you touching him, stroking him with each pass of his hand. You take a moment while he’s lost in his own bliss to move up the bed and make yourself comfortable against the headboard. Somehow you’ve managed to remain fully clothed and the temperature in the room is only increasing.

He brings a knee up on the bed, his other leg planted firmly behind him while he shows off for you. He looks so pretty like this, with his head thrown back and mouth open. Could watch him all day if you had the chance. Make him stop and deny himself from coming over and over again. Marvel in the way he pumps his cock and how his tip disappears into his fist. You can’t wait to get your own hands on him, to tease him until he’s begging. Let that denial build up in the pit of his stomach until it finally bubbles over and your name spills out of his mouth the way he’ll be spilling all over himself later.

He’s got one hand massaging his balls while the other twists around at the swollen tip of his shaft. A smile graces your lips because you’re all too familiar with the motion. He fucking loves it, the way you use your mouth to tease the head of his cock. Grip firm around the base while you flick your tongue against him before sucking him close to the edge. You know damn well that’s what he’s trying to replicate, but you both know nothing can compare to your mouth. Part of you wants to keep this up and maybe, if it were a different day, you would.

Your hands start to wander as you watch, squeezing your breasts until you’re trailing down your stomach to the hem of your shirt. Shawn’s consumed in his own pleasure, his heavy panting echoing throughout the room, for him to notice your movements. Arousal radiates from between your thighs and your fingers start to trace along the zipper of your jeans until you’re pressing against your clothed heat. You need his touch, his hands on you and you’re going to make sure you get it.

“That’s enough,” your voice echoes, but not enough to gain his attention. He’s too enthralled by his own touch and you know if he doesn’t stop soon it’ll be too late. Can almost feel it on the tip of your tongue when you see him start to fuck into his fist. You’re sitting up in an instant, crawling your way down the bed so you can grip his wrist to stop him.

“I said that’s enough.”

His breath hitches and he tries to hold back the choked sob that comes out of his throat, but it’s no use. Still has his hands wrapped around his cock, squeezing himself one last time before he lets go. He’s got that look in his eye, he knows he’s in for it.

“Did I say keep going?” You spit out. It’s a stark contrast form your firm, gentle tone. He croaks out a “no”, shaking his head in the process.

He’s alert now, wide-eyed and still painfully hard because he knows what’s about to happen. With a swift pull on his wrist he fumbles forward on the bed, forced to kneel in front of you. Shawn towers over you still, but you and him both know who dominates. You watch the rise and fall of his chest as you rake your nails up his stomach, taking a moment to revel in the way he gasps when you pinch his nipples between your fingers.

“You need to practice some restraint, don’t you?” You quip. Fingers travel up his chest, pausing at his neck so your hand can wrap around the column of his throat. The question goes unanswered as he stammers over a response, your grip tightening as you pull him face level with you.

“Speak up. I can’t hear you.” Your lips barely graze his.

“‘M sorry,” he utters out. “Yes, I do.” Your teeth sink into his bottom lip, pulling it down before sucking it into your mouth briefly. He hums in pleasure and you can see his cock jump in the corner of your eye.

You nip at his jaw, sucking at the juncture underneath, tongue following soon after. His skin is hot under your touch, and damn, is he burning for you.

“On your back.” It’s not a request, but a demand that he obeys when you release him from your grip and he situates himself at the head of the bed.

It’s incredible to see him laid out so willingly. You know damn well he’d do just about anything for you. And it’s because of this that you make sure you give him what he needs. He lays there waiting, watching curiously as you climb out of bed to stand before him. There’s a steady rhythm to his breathing now. His cock lays heavy on his belly, still twitching every so often as he continues to wait.

Slow hands slip underneath your shirt, tracing up your stomach to teasingly show more of yourself to him. Shawn parts his lips and his tongue peeks out while he watches you strip it off, dropping it beside your bare feet. There’s a soft groan that reaches your ears when he sees the top half of you completely bare. He wants to see you. Wants to feast his eyes on every curve of your body that he’s so well versed in. That’s what he does when your thumbs slip into the hem of your black leggings pulling them down your legs as you shimmy out of them, kicking them off to the side. They land beside his discarded belt and a devilish idea crosses your mind. The thought of him tied up beneath you only deepens the ache you feel between your thighs.

You bend down to retrieve the belt, holding both ends loosely in your hand. The worn black leather feels cool and slick against your palm, but you can imagine how they’d feel wrapped tight around Shawn’s wrists. You’re movement is almost predatory when you lower yourself onto the bed, crawling your way up to hover over him. He’s managed to keep his hands to his sides this entire time, and while you’re impressed with his newfound restraint, he still needs learn from his previous transgressions.

“Hands above your head.”

He does without second thought, placing them just above his head. A tinge of pink paints his cheeks and litters down his chest. Even when you’re not touching him, you still manage to get him hot and bothered.

It’s after he’s maneuvered his arms out of the way when you straddle his stomach, feeling the solid firmness deliciously against you. He groans from the contact and you let out an airy laugh at his reaction, all because you know he can feel the wetness soaking through you panties. The belt lays beside you as you rest your hands on his chest. Your nails sink in before scratching them down, pinching his nipples in the process. He closes his eyes from your treatment, a “fuck” drawn out from his lips.

“We’ll see about that.” You retort. “Maybe if you’re good for me.”

“I can be good.” He pleads. “So good.”

You reach for the belt and set it on his chest, intrigued by the contrast of black leather against his skin.

“Prove it.” You challenge.

He nods in response, curls astray while he brings his hands down so he can offer you his crossed wrists. You take the time to bind them together, looping the belt into a figure eight before placing his wrists in them. Once in, you pull the end of the belt taut, removing any slack and properly securing him. He moves his hands above his head once you’re finished knowing that’s where they belong. It’s almost second nature by now, the way you can restrain him on a whim with whatever you find fit.

“That’s a good boy,” you praise, threading your hand through his brown locks. Those long lashes flutter shut and he sinks into your touch, desperate for the contact. His nose brushes against your forearm and it’s easily the purest thing you’ve ever seen. That changes quickly, however, when your hand travels down the side of his face, fingers running over his lips before pushing them inside his mouth.

It’s instantaneous when he starts to suck on the digits, cheeks hollowing slightly when he takes them past the second knuckle. His eyes remain closed and you can feel his tongue slide diligently between your fingers. The sight makes you ache as you scoot yourself up his chest, dragging your clothed heat up in the process. His mouth is a Godsend and you’re fixed on how angelic he looks for doing something so fucking lewd. He moans when you start grinding circles against him and you know you need more. A groan of disappointment reverberates throughout the room when your fingers disappear from his mouth.

“God, please,” He’s a mess with his heated cheeks and the dazed look gives you when he finally opens his eyes.

“Please, what?” You smirk.

“Let me take care of you.” It’s a declaration he pants out, voiced wrecked for you and only you.

“Really, now?” You giggle. “How are you gonna do that?” You egg him on as you straddle his chest, hands resting on your hips.

An answer comes to you when Shawn wets his lips, tongue gliding along them as his gaze drops to your panties. You know he can smell you, knows how wet you are from subduing him. Wants to be able to have a taste for himself. You move up again, hovering just below his collarbone and your hand finds purchase in his soft curls. He yearns to taste you when you’re so close to him, but not close enough. He could tip his head forward and bury his face in your pussy, he wants too, but he knows he’s not allowed.

“Is this what you want? My pussy?” Your hand moves at a tortuous pace down your stomach, resting at the hem of your underwear. He nods frantically, eyes trailing every move as your fingers slowly make their way down the front of you panties until you’re finally rubbing your clothed clit. That hiss of pleasure you make as your fingers rub against the swollen nub captures Shawn’s attention.

He’s hypnotized by the way you touch yourself. Wishes it were him touching you through the soaked fabric. You’re lost for a moment, enjoying the pleasure you give yourself rubbing slow circles around your clit. Shawn’s fixed on how perfect you look perched above him, seated right where you belong. He takes in the way your features change, how you mouth falls open when you apply just the right pressure. 

Without any warning you pull your panties to the side, plunging two fingers between your slick lips while Shawn helplessly watches. He manages to string together a plethora of expletives as he shifts his arms, draping his forearm across his forehead while he watches unabashedly as you finger yourself. He watches your fingers disappear inside of you. The way your wetness coats them and drips onto him. He so desperately wants to be the one giving you that pleasure.

You don’t need to turn around to know that his cock is ready to burst. All that pent up desperation and lust churning for release. As much as you love to tease and deny him, you want to see that look of pure bliss on his face when he’s finally consumed by his own pleasure. By all means you intend to get him there, but in the meantime, he needs to prove that he deserves it.

For good measure you curl your fingers inside you before slipping them out, knowing soon enough you’ll have a replacement more appropriate for you. He catches sight of them, how they shine in the light, and he swallows thickly again. You click your tongue in amusement, figure it’s time to let him have a taste as you bring your fingers to his mouth.

“Open.” It’s a simple command that he obeys. He lifts his head up to capture them into his mouth, moaning around your fingers when he finally gets to taste you.

“So greedy.” You tease him.

He fervently sucks at your fingers, savoring your wetness as much as he can. You can hear the belt creak as he adjusts his arms, wrists twisting against each other as he finds a comfortable position. There’s no way he can get out of them. You’ve done this enough times to know.

You can tell how much he craves you by the way he sucks your fingers clean. And even after he’s gotten every trace of you off, he doesn’t let up until your slipping them free from his mouth. He’s in a daze when he looks up at you through heavy lids, ultimately ready for more.

“Baby,” he pants, voice raw with need. “Let me give you what you need.”

“And what is that, Shawn? Hmm? What do I need?” You keep playing with him, hand cupping the side of his face.

“You need to come. You deserve it.” His admission tells you he needs this just as much as you do.

“I do, don’t I?” You grin, running your hands up his biceps before gripping his forearms and pressing them against the bed. “You want me to come all over your tongue, don’t you?”

He doesn’t dare speak, but you both know how wrecked he would sound if he tried. Instead, he nods in response, jaw slack as he keeps his eyes on you.

“That’s what I thought.” You whisper coyly, one hand threading through his hair to hold him in place. His eyes widen and he parts his lips for you, anxious to feel your slick lips against his.

Holding him in place you lower yourself, but not enough to reach his mouth. He tilts his chin up trying to reach you, but you raise yourself up before his tongue can make contact. He groans in disappointment, eyes connecting with yours as he lays basking his misfortune.

“What’s wrong?” You chuckle, knowing damn well that he wants you to sit on his face. “Does it frustrate you I’m not giving you what you want?”

He damn near growls yes in response as he squeezes his eyes shut, taking in deep breaths through his nose while he tries to calm down. You know it’s a little sadistic when you laugh at his struggles. When it bubbles up from your chest and the sweet sound fills the room.

“Beg for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 coming soon. 
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments, etc if you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final installment of All For Me. 
> 
> Warning: Sub!Shawn, Dom!Reader, use of restraints, dirty talk, choking, orgasm denial, overstimulation.

Shawn’s not the type to beg. He typically never has to ask twice. On the contrary, he usually gets what he wants. Until you came along, that is, and now he has no shame in begging. Needs you to quell that thirst and desire he has for every inch of you.

It’s far from sweet, the smile that graces your lips. One hand fists into his hair while you hover your wet heat inches above his waiting mouth. It’s the ultimate torture for Shawn, being so close to something he wants nothing more than to sink his tongue into. 

“Dammit, baby,  _ please _ .” He chokes out. “Please. Jus’ wanna taste you.”

“That’s all you want? Just a little taste?” You taunt him, chuckling at his baffled look when he hears your insinuation. He’s so close you can feel his warm breath and it makes you clench in anticipation.

“No! No, I wanna make you come.” He confesses, eyes pleading before his gaze drops down to what he really desires most. “Just let me take care -”

There’s no chance to finish when you lower yourself onto his mouth, thighs caging in his outstretched arms and face. Shawn yelps by the sudden contact, humming in relief when he finally has a mouthful of what he wants. His slick tongue nestles between your lips, coaxing more of your wetness out and he is almost certain he’s in heaven.

“Fuck, yes.” You hiss, Shawn licking hot stripes from the bottom of your entrance all the way up. It would be an understatement to say you’ve waited enough for this. He finds your clit and latches on, slurping on the sensitive nub. Your hips jolt to their own volition, rocking against him as he continues his welcome assault with tongue.

He admires you in complete devotion. The same devotion he’s giving you while his tongue drags circles around your clit. Can’t help but cry out from his treatment, head thrown back while you praise him for treating you so well.

“So good for me.” The words tumble out. He keens from the praise, and his pace only picks up from there. You know how much he needs this by the way he groans into you, how inhibited he gets when he wants you to come. He craves it. 

He feasts on you like a man granted his last meal. Face pressed into you when his tongue slips past your lips again and he prods inside you mercilessly. His damp locks are soft beneath your fingers, grip tight as you rock your hips against him, fucking yourself on his tongue. It’s a tug of war, his actions spurring you on as you feel yourself getting closer and closer to the edge.

His face is yours to grind on, nose tight against you as his tongue continues to work its magic. It’s the type of worship he seeks to practice with you, and whether he’s on his knees or on his back makes no difference to him. What does matter is that he’s able to make you unravel with his mouth each and every time.

“ _ Yes, yes, yes _ .” Shawn alternates between flicking your clit and sucking it into his mouth. So close you can almost taste it as you heave for air. Your hands deftly slide up your stomach to squeeze at your breasts, imagining Shawn’s large hands and calloused fingers instead. He watches you intently, seeing the way your hands grope at your tits and he knows how close you are. He moans exorbantly, vibrations coursing up your delicate flesh, making you sob out in pleasure.

“God I’m so close. Don’t fucking stop.” You strain, gasping for breath. 

Everything builds up while your thighs start to tremble. That ball in the pit of your stomach swells as the pleasure starts to overwhelm you. In one swift motion he captures your clit between his lips, sucking roughly over and over again until it tips you over. It rips through you, body electric, bucking into his mouth while the waves of your orgasm wash over you.

“Oh, fuck. Fuck, yes.” You growl through gritted teeth, grinding onto his tongue. He‘s in awe, sees the pleasure course through your body as he licks you clean.

It takes you a moment to come down from that high, still perched on his face while he places soft pecks on your clit. It makes you shudder, still sensitive from the incredible peak Shawn brought to you. You suck in a deep breath before lifting yourself up and off him, swinging a leg over so you can sit on your knees beside him.

“Look at you,” you murmur, tilting your head to the side to observe his disheveled state. His hair’s an absolute mess from your fingers tangling into them, lips wet and swollen from the number he did on you, and his mouth and chin glisten from your wetness. You lean forward, placing one hand beside his head as the other cups his face.

“You look so filthy. So filthy for me.” You’re inches away from his face before you lean forward to close the gap. Lips crash into each other before you’re pushing your tongue inside his mouth, tasting yourself. He whimpers and you can’t help but grin into the kiss. Your hand slips from the side of his face down to wrap around his neck. His pulse thumps underneath your fingers, faster than it did when you started in the living room.

You pull away finally, littering kisses along his face as Shawn breathes heavily through his nose. He deserves a reward, you think, some relief for the orgasm he gave you and you are not one to skimp on rewards.

“Look at me.” You whisper against his lips. His eyes snap open and he stares at you in a daze. “Did so well for me, Shawn.” You tell him, rubbing slow circles with your thumb along the side of his neck.

He is debauchery personified laid out in front of you, arms tied above his head and his cock leaking precum, waiting for any kind of relief. You linger on his form, starting from his outstretched arms trailing to his chest observing how his muscles jump under your gaze. There’s no doubt he looks gorgeous, but it would be even better to watch him writhe underneath your touch. The hand beside his head slips down his chest, resting right above his cock while the other rests on his chest. He squirms underneath you, whining from your touch as his hips jut off the bed. You chuckle at his attempt to find relief, only causing him to throw his head back against the pillow, frustration painted on his face.

“Oh, Shawn.” You coo comfortingly, rubbing circles on his belly. He’s hot against your palm, muscles twitching beneath it.

“Baby,  _ please _ ,” he sobs out as his wrists twist in the belt. He’s restless by now, brow furrowed as he tosses his head to the side.

“I know, Sweetheart,” You continue to soothe him, the hand on his chest slinking back up to cup the side of his face. “I know what you want. But I’m not ready to give that to you, yet. Do you understand?” He presses his cheek into your palm, eyes glassy and you can feel him tremble as he shakes his head.

“Yes.” He sounds soft, almost fragile compared to the air of cockiness that he previously possessed.

“Atta boy.”

Slowly, your fingers wrap delicately around his cock, his body jerking in response from the overdue contact. He pinches his eyes shut again, whimpering from the way your fist wraps around him. The strokes are slow and deliberate as you watch him react, mouth falling open as he tips his head back. The litany of soft gasps and broken moans that drip out of him are enough to make your mouth water.

The bottom of your fist reaches the head of his cock, almost slipping out before twisting down his length again. Your other hand rests below his navel feeling the taut muscle jump, holding him down when he tries meet your strokes. It’s agonizing, really, the way you pump him slowly to build him up. He’s slick under your grip, precum still leaking from the head as you swipe it with your fingers to keep him wet.

You could keep this up, edge him until tears slip down his cheeks and your name a prayer on his lips. A fine sheen of sweat covers his skin as his cheeks start to pink, slowly cascading down his chest. You love the way he reacts to your touch, pleasure etched into his features as he struggles to hold back for you because he knows you’re not done with him yet. Especially when you massage the head of his cock and it’s enough to make him whine from the delicate motion of your fingertips.

“God, oh God,” he keeps repeating, breath becoming more ragged with each pass of your fingers as he gets closer to orgasm. His hips have a mind of their own as he tries to meet your ministrations with no luck.

“Babe, so close. I’m - I’m gonna -” And just like that you pull away from him, leaving him to twitch helplessly against his stomach. He arches off the bed, back digging into the mattress before his body drops back down.

“Fuck! Oh fuck!” He grunts out in frustration, eyes darting open just in time to view his edged cock denied of release. Defeat is plastered across his face as he pushes his head back against the pillow, groan of disappointment erupting from his throat. He pulls his wrists over his eyes, covering part of his face in the process while his muffled whimpers fill the air.

“Nuh uh, look at me.” It’s urgent, pulling his hands up from his face. He’s a complete wreck, eyes glossed over pleading for mercy.

“Easy, baby.” You comfort, pressing your body against his side and carding a hand through his hair. “Reel it in for me.” It’s soothing against his ear, one hand massaging his scalp while your nose rubs haphazardly against his cheek. It’s a simple touch, but it’s enough to anchor him down. His sweaty curls stick to his forehead and he looks spent even though he is far from it.

“I need you to hang on a little longer. Can you do that for me?” You ask, releasing his hair from your grasp to trail your index finger along his jaw. His attention is focused on you as you lift his chin up with the single digit.

“I - yes.” He wavers and there’s a rawness to his voice that makes you ache for him again.

You find yourself slinging a leg across his waist, hands on his chest as you straddle his shaft against his stomach. There’s no doubt he can feel how wet you are as you start to grind slow circles against him, sighing in pleasure when your clit drags along his length.

“You feel that, Shawn?”

“Oh God” He moans deeply, hooked on the way you slide along his cock. He’s a mess of aching muscles and restrained desperation, your hips working a frenzy as he tries to press himself against you. Can’t help but laugh at his feeble attempt for more friction and your nails dig into his pecs before scratching down his chest. Your manicured nails scratch over the bud of his nipple and he jerks underneath you, swearing from the added stimulation.

“Like that, don’t you?” You chuckle, pinching his nipples in between your fingers. He cries out in pleasure, head jousling from side to side as he continues to take your torment that he can’t get enough of.

“Please.  _ Please _ .” He begs so beautifully for you, voice laced with desperation as his wrists strain against the smooth leather that wraps them. A smile tugs on your features as you drape yourself over him, lips ghosting over his cheek.

“Soon, but not yet.” You press your lips against his temple, grinding your body agonizingly slow against his. The contact is almost unbearable. To be engulfed by your touch and surrounded by your scent drives him mad because he can’t reach out to touch you.

He is firm muscle writhing beneath you, vibrating with so much want and need for release. You’ll grant him that, but not before you get your fill of him. Need to feel him inside you, fuck him until you come all over his cock because it’s what you deserve. Then, and only then, will he get what he wants.

“Spread your legs.” You rasp, rocking against his hardness and knocking the breath out of him with each stroke. Shawn accommodates you willingly, spreading his knees further apart so your legs can slip between them. You slip a hand between the two of you, guiding him for a moment to rest it against your slick heat.

“Holy shit.” He growls through his teeth, not knowing what to expect. Doesn’t want to get his hopes up, but he’s holding out for whatever you want to give him.

Your hips undulate, grinding back against his cock while your lips leave a sweltering trail along his neck. One hand finds purchase in his hair again, tilting his head and giving you more access to his taut neck. Lips trail along the vein before you suck at his pulse. His body shudders from the treatment you’re giving him and you are more than pleased by his response.

“Jesus.” He croaks “I - I can’t take this anymore.”

“I’m not done with you yet.” He can’t tell if that’s a threat or promise. Either way, the admission makes him twitch in anticipation.

It’s about time he gets some relief, you think, bringing your thighs together to trap his length snug against your pussy. He bucks his hips up, gaining some friction only to have you grip his chin harshly to look at him.

“Don’t even think about it.” You warn him, squeezing your thighs tight around his cock. It’s just enough to cause some discomfort, evident by the soft gasp that leaves his lips. That’ll make him think twice about moving without permission. He stumbles out an apology, promising to be good for you as he controls himself. It takes everything in him not to thrust his hips up, but he knows the consequences are dire if he does.

He needs this sometimes, all sense of control in your hands and completely at your whim. Needs someone else to take the lead for him when he’s so heavily in control of every other aspect of his life. He trusts you to take care of him, to fulfill his needs and you never intend to break that. Not now. Not ever.

Shifting up against his body, you tuck your head under his chin while your hips continue to rock against him. You nip his chest, sucking kisses along his skin, leaving love bites right below his clavicle. It’s out of sight, but he loves the thrill of knowing that you’ve left your mark on him. The next time he’s alone he’ll absentmindedly run his fingers beneath the collar of his shirt, tracing over your mark. He’ll remember exactly what you were doing when you left it there. 

You can both feel how wet you are, thighs drenched with the combination of your wetness and his precum. His labored breathing and rosy complexion tell you he’s close, yearning to spill all over your ass and the back of your thighs but that’s not an option. He’s trying his damndest not to squirm, but the slick of your pussy and the softness of your thighs make that impossible. The sweet little noises he can’t help but make only add to your desire that’s growing for him.

“Sound so fuckin’ good, Shawn,” you gasp, slipping a hand up his chest and resting it on his collarbone. “You feel that? Making me so wet.” You almost don’t notice it at first, how the corner of his lip twitches. His face is etched in pleasure and frustration, but the sense of pride still shows through in that smirk. 

“You’re always,  _ fuck _ , you’re always wet for me.” He quips back, biting back a moan. His lip is caught between his teeth, dark eyes half open giving you a look you can only describe as defiant.

“Still so cocky?” You click your tongue, hand wrapping around his neck so you could push his head back against the pillow. He chuckles aloud, warm and rich to your ears as the vibrations radiate throughout your palm. You know he’s trying to rile you up. Push your buttons so you can push right back even harder. After one final stroke you spread your knees wide, pulling them over his thighs so you can straddle his waist while you lay on top of him.

“You think this is funny?” Your fingers press into his throat, his eyes large while he groans from your grip. A breathless “yes” leaves his lips. Your hold never falters and he waits for your next move.

No longer trapped, his cock rests against your pussy and you shift your hips up, grip still firm ar. The head of his shaft grazes against your entrance, both of you gasping at the sensation. Yours one of pleasure and his one of surprise.

“Is this still funny to you?” You taunt him, pushing yourself back to tease your wet lips along his sensitive tip.

“Fuck,” he grits out. “I’m gonna come if…”

“Not until I’m done, you hear me?” You silence him with your warning. The hand around his neck migrates to grab a fistful of his hair, tugging his head to the side and forcing him to look at you. He nods, swallowing thickly before his tongue snakes out to wet his dry lips.

“Hold still or I’ll get off without you. Understand?” Your tone less rough as your fingers loosen in his hair, threading through it softly before bringing it back his chest. He nods yet again, all sense of cockiness out of his system.

“Good boy.” You whisper, pleased by his surrender, pushing yourself up and planting your hands firmly on his chest.

It knocks the air out of him when you sink back against his cock, head slipping inside and stretching you out exactly the way you like it. That’s all you give him, rolling your hips back and forth, fucking yourself with the tip.

“Jesus fucking Christ” he groans, watching only a part of him disappear inside you. Wishes he could fill you up, feel your walls squeeze tight around him but he knows he’s lucky to be inside you at all at the moment. You’re relentless with him, rolling your hips to find the perfect rhythm that has him hitting that sweet spot in just the right angle each time. 

“You feel so good.” You hum blissfully, watching his eyes roll back when you slip another inch of him inside you.

He’s completely unhinged, a mixture of harsh growls and soft whimpers because he’s so close, but can’t come. “Oh God” and “please” the only words in his vocabulary when your pace quickens.

“Oh, God. Oh, God.” He chants helplessly, watching you bounce above him. With one hand still firm on his chest, the other finds your breast, gripping it before rolling your nipple between your thumb and forefinger.

“Yes! Right there!” You cry out, snapping your hips when your fingers drop to your clit. This is what you need. Pushing yourself up, you lean back. The hand that was on his chest reaches behind you to grip his thigh.

With each thrust you can feel yourself getting closer to your peak, fucking yourself silly on his cock that begs for release. Fingers rub circles around your clit working yourself up until you’re dragging them fierce across the sensitive nub. That crescendo roaring into your climax, screaming Shawn’s name while while your nails dig into his thigh.

Your legs tremble as you clench around him, hips rocking slightly to get through the rest of your orgasm. He whines watching you work through it, marveling at how much he enjoys seeing seeing you thoroughly satisfied. Loves the way your eyes cinch shut while the pleasure consumes you, mouth wide open and chest heaving. And while he throbs, almost at the verge of breaking himself, he still whispers how gorgeous you are to him.

It takes you a moment to recover, for your breathing to become steady again, when you realize he’s still inside you. Your eyes flutter open to find him gazing at your features. Clenching around him one last time, you lift yourself up and off, letting him slap heavy against his stomach. You kneel beside him, soothing your hands along his thigh and across his chest. Gently, your fingers wrap around his cock and he groans from your touch.

“Been so good for me, Shawn.” You stroke him slow and steady in your fist, spreading your wetness over the rest of his length. He tosses his head back, overwhelmed again by the pleasure you give him.

“Shit” He draws out, pressing the side of his face into his arm.

“Shh, I have you.” You comfort him, twisting your hand expertly up and down his shaft. “Want you to come for me.” This is it. This what he’s been waiting for.

Your other hand lays his stomach, feeling his muscles twitch beneath as you work your hand over his cock. Shawn is painfully hard and ready to explode, and while you love to tease, you want to see him come undone. His skin is slick from sweat, curls sticking every which way as he writhes from your touch.

With your hands still on him you maneuver yourself between his thighs, kneeling in between them while you jerk him off. He lowers his restrained hands over his eyes, consumed by the pleasure that’s building up for him. Pleased by his reaction, you stack your free hand on top of the other, twisting in unison as he shouts out a curse.

“Holy fuck!” His hips jut up to meet your strokes.

“That’s it. Feels good, doesn’t it?” You encourage him. “C’mon, Shawn. Give it to me.” 

Without any warning you lean forward, hand still twisting while your tongue flicks the head of his cock. His hips thrust up desperately for more as you continue your attack with your tongue.

“Gonna come, fuck. I’m gonna come.” He’s frantically squirming beneath you and it’s a sight you will never get tired of.

Holding the base him steady with one hand, you stroke him with the other, slipping him between your lips, diligent tongue massaging the ridge just below the head. It’s what finally breaks him, hitting him harder than both of you anticipate, and has him spilling into your greedy mouth. He arches off the bed, your name falling from his lips and his chest strains while he empties himself. You feel him twitch against your tongue and you can’t help but sink him further into your mouth, not wanting to miss a drop of what he has to offer.

You pull him gently out of your mouth, kissing up his length while he tries to recover.

“I know you got more for me.” Shawn quivers at your words, knows where this is going when you lick the underside of his cock. He tries to squirm away from your touch but to no avail finds you tracing his sensitive head with your tongue. The sensation is too much to handle when you swirl around his tip, whimpers leaving his throat as he watches you tease him again.

“Oh God, I can’t. It’s too much.” He sobs out.

“Tell me what I need to hear to stop and I’ll stop.” You look at him pointedly, testing his response. Your soft lips graze him while you wait for him to say his safe word. He doesn’t. A chuckle rises from your throat while you plant a wet kiss right on the tip. “That’s what I thought.”

The sounds he makes are music to your ears. Every gasp, moan and whimper that comes out of him a result of your tortuous touch. His thighs quake beneath you, body riled up from your attention when you lave your tongue against the ridge. It’s not something you do often, but post orgasmic torture is a treat that you’ll gladly grant him, and something he secretly enjoys but won’t ever ask for. 

He fidgets under your touch, twisting his hips any way he can but it’s no use when you hollow your cheeks and suck. 

“Fuck!” He exclaims, finally bringing his bound hands down, slipping his fingers into your hair so he can hold onto something.

If your mouth weren’t full, you’d be grinning from ear to ear. You’re able to break his hold, pinning his hands against his stomach while your head bobs languidly. The other hand grips his thigh, feeling the muscle spasm beneath your fingers. Stimulation floods his senses, every nerve in his body heightened from the slow treatment you give him. All of your focus aimed at teasing his head, flicking your tongue and sucking it like the treat it is.

You’re ready for him to fall apart again, so the hand on his thigh creeps up slowly until fingers wrap around his shaft and you’re stroking him again. Coaxing him with firm strokes and a harsh suck that has him losing his mind. Warmth coats your tongue, but it’s not as much this time around. His orgasm, however, possesses his whole body. Shawn’s hips have a mind of their own, shuddering beneath you while he pulses in your mouth. He yells out a string of curses so loud you’re sure the neighbors are going to complain. After the final twitch of him on against your tongue, you’re able to slip him out, laying his spent cock against his stomach. 

Can’t take your eyes off him, his chest bowed up off the bed while he rides out the rest of his orgasm. His face and neck a healthy flush from the strenuous activity. It’s the most incredible thing you’ve laid your eyes on, how pleasure can overwhelm someone so beautifully. Your fingers trace up and down his thighs, watching the way his body shudders from the touch. Placing your hand on his stomach again, you rest it there for a moment watching as he regains his composure.

His hands rest above his chest when you reach out for them, moving to sit beside him to get a better reach. You undo the confines of his belt, smooth leather unwrapping from his wrists. The lines in his skin indicate how tight they were bound, and a pang of guilt hits you as lace your fingers with his, guiding his hand to your lips to kiss his irritated skin.

“‘s okay.” He promises, eyes soft while he gazes at you. “It doesn’t hurt.” He squeezes your hand, reassuring you he’s okay.

You lay next to him on your side, threading you hand in his hair before leaning in for a kiss. It’s soft and gentle, his lips warm and inviting against yours as his hand glides across your back to pull you closer. He breaks the kiss, leaning his forehead against yours while your thumb caresses his jaw.

“Are you good?” You ask, making sure you didn’t push him too far. His eyes crinkle at the corners and a grin spreads across his face.

“I’m great.” He reaffirms. “I enjoyed that a lot.” He brings a hand up and smooths it over his hair.

“Yeah? It wasn’t too much at the end?” You ask, fingers tracing along his bottom lip.

“No, it was way too much.” He admits, letting out an airy laugh. “But in a good way! The best way.” He nips at your fingers after seeing the worried look on your face, kissing them before you bring them to rest on his chest. 

“Would you do it again, though?”

“Absolutely.” He doesn’t hesitate with his response.

You pull him towards you, rolling onto your back so he lays part ways on top of you. He chuckles at your attempt to handle him, but he settles for cuddling against your side. His warm hand rests across your waist while his nestles his head into the crook of your neck. It doesn’t take long before his breathing evens out and he’s falling asleep.

The next morning you wake up to the sun in your face and Shawn missing. You reach over, half asleep, seeking to find warmth through his frame only to wake up to his side of the bed empty. It’s when you hear the sound of clanging coming from the kitchen, followed by his cursing, that your question is finally answered.

Rolling out of bed, you pick his shirt up off the floor, throwing it on before shuffling your way down the hall and into the kitchen. You lean against the entryway, not making a peep while you observe. Shawn stands in front of the stove, grey sweats slung low on his hips, while he pours batter onto the pan. A carton of blueberries sit nearby and it brings a smile to your face knowing that he’s making your favorite pancakes.

You make your way around the kitchen island, wanting your presence to be known when you reach Shawn and wrap your arms around his torso.

“I thought you’d be up by now.” He chimes while turning himself around so he can embrace you properly.

“You made my favorite.” You remark, nuzzling your face into his chest.

“I did.” His hands rub against your sides finally noticing your choice of attire, a smirk forming on his lips. “You always look good in my shirts.”

“I love your shirts.” You start, hands trailing up his chest before clasping them together behind his neck. “But they look better on the floor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment, kudos, etc.


End file.
